My Life Would Suck Without You
by Trish-Ah
Summary: They fight. They bicker. In the end, the fights don't matter. Inspired by the video and song, My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson. Loliver.


****

Dont own Hannah. Dont own My Life Would Suck Without You. Thats all Disney and Kelly Clarkson.

After our first date, I came here. With my shoes off, I could feel the soft grass beneath my feet, wet from the nights sprinklers. The swing would rise higher and higher as I swing my legs up higher. Whenever we came here, he would push me to the limit, causing me to scream and laugh into a fit. Im twenty-three years old. You would think I would have grown since I was three, but that wasnt the case.

We always came to this park with our parents on the weekends when we were younger. We didnt meet here. In fact, we met in preschool. He had the same shaggy brown hair that Ive grown to love and that same goofy smile that always warms my heart.

I never thought I would fall in love with my best friend, but I did, and it was the best trip I have ever made. So after our first date, I came here, and I sat on the swings like I am right now, thinking. I question myself every time as I think about the past - _When did I fall in love with you?_ Was it the time you pushed me off the merry-go-round? Or was it the time I made you go down the slide after it rained?

I never thought it to be possible, really, for me to fall in love with the one I call my doughnut, but I did and the "What, when, why, and how" will never be answered for I dont really know when, and I dont know how. Im not sure why and theres no reason to question what.

We fight. We bicker. But its never anything serious. Because when you are in love, it never is anything serious. It never matters. So we had a fight today before he left for work, and he doesnt come home until eight o clock at night.

__

"Do me a favor and DONT come home tonight unless you are ready to apologize!"

"Then I guess youll have a nice life," he raised an eyebrow at me as he grabbed his keys up off the table.

I just stood there and watched him as he left out the door with a promise that he will never come back. I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head, a small smile tugging at my lips. I love you. I whispered, before turning back into the kitchen to wash the dishes. Hell be back.

So an hour later, after I returned home and started dinner, I heard the keys jingle outside the door in the lock. I smirked as I heard him curse. That was my cue.

I grabbed his house key off the kitchen counter and I walked over to the door.

"Hello?"

"Open up the door, Lilly."

I did so, but not before I admired the beaded bracelet on my hand. He made me this as a necklace in arts and crafts in elementary school. We were in the first grade, I think. Now, it fits tightly on my wrist, the L looking up at me with memories.

I shook my head and unlocked the door, and opened it to see his head looking down. Sure, he looked annoyed, but he wasnt. And to prove my point, you could see he was trying to fight a smile as he looked up at me and the key I was now holding up for him to see.

"Did you need this?"

"When did you take that off my key ring?"

"Yesterday," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Can I have it back?"

"Hm," I looked at the key for a minute in thought, and then I looked back at him. "No."

Now, Im running behind the dinning room table. Hes in front of me, his dark brown hair falling into his eyes. "Come on."

"Nope," I ran off into the bathroom and he chased after me, stopping in his tracks as he saw me.

Im holding the key over the toilet, and hes looking at me pleadingly. Some people wouldnt dare do it.

But he knew better.

"Lilly," He spoke cautiously. "Please, Lilly."

"Say your sorry," I raised an eyebrow at him.

He didnt say anything and the timer on the oven suddenly buzzed.

"Times up," I grinned and dropped the key into the toilet, and I heard him groan. I pushed passed him, but not before I gave him a quick kiss. "Welcome home."

-

We decided to live together when we both turned eighteen. She was skeptical at first, because she thought it would be weird for me to bring home any girls, but the truth was - I was never going to. There would be no need when I was going to be living with the one girl I wanted to be with. We were twenty when we finally were able to do it and we moved into an apartment. Six months later we started to date. I always knew it would happen, and Im sure she did too, but neither of us admitted it. Were both to stubborn to.

It was just known, thats all.

Three years later, here I am, fishing out my house key from the toilet. This is disgusting. I dont know what it is about toilet water that just makes it gross, but it is. Even though she cleaned it earlier today, it was still dirty. To my eyes. To her eyes. To anyones, really.

Then thats when it hit me. I shouldnt do this. I really shouldnt. Most girls would probably breakup with their boyfriends after this. But - I know she wont.

My key, currently, is running under hot water in the sink. Im sanitizing it. Trying to, actually, and sitting on the corner of the sink is our tooth brush holder. This toothbrush holder, though, is more like a cup than it is an actual holder. It doesnt have four holes for the brushes, and it doesnt have a cap.

I turned the sink off and grabbed the cup, dumping its contents over the bathroom counter. Then, I did what any other person should do but doesnt - and thats take the holder and dip it into the toilet, filling it with nasty water thats actually - clean.

I made sure she wasnt anywhere near dinner as she was humming to herself, moving about the kitchen pleased that she had won.

Or so she thought.

I came up behind her as she reached in the cupboard, and I quickly moved away from her after I dumped the contents onto her head. I could hear her gasp and her facial expression was reflecting off the glass of the cabinet door.

Priceless.

"Is this...?"

"Yes."

"Okay," she wiped her now wet hair out of her face. "Okay," she walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bathroom.

I snickered and took her place in the kitchen, setting the table.

-

They were sitting on the couch two hours later and she was in his arms, her head resting against his chest as he flipped through the channels.

"Lilly, what would you do," he looked down at her. "If I didnt come home?"

"Kill myself," she sighed against his chest. "I would cry, and then drink Downy, Oliver."

He raised an eyebrow. "Thats a little.. dramatic, dont you think? Why?"

"Because," she looked up at him. "My life would suck without you."

****

If you seen the video, Im sure you know where I got the concept of this story from. If you think I should continue, just say the word. Theres really no plot - just little scenarios as to why their life would suck without each other.


End file.
